Never Alone
by Hisoka Mikoto Uchiha
Summary: Born as a twin to Itachi, she goes through 5 years of training in different lands of the Hidden Elemental Countries, and returns to Kanoha to complete her training, to find her family dead and a younger brother born after her. Just when everything is considered normal, she is whisked off to Hogwarts to realize, you're never alone, wherever you are. WARNING! my timeline is way off!
1. Am I Alone?

Never Alone  
MAIN CHARACTER  
Hisoka Yuzuki-Uchiha  
Age: 9  
Height:5'11"  
Family: Sasuke, Itachi, Fugaku, Mikoto

/AN: this is my first fan fiction ever, so all criticism is welcome. Thanks!/

HISOKA POV

I thought back to how i got into this situation. Oh yeah, I sassed my sensei. Big time. I sighed. Only the Kazekage would be able to tie me to a tree and get away with it, but only because of his status. I quickly ran over the conversation in my head.

_"Are you even trying, Hisoka?" the Kazekage asked scathingly._

_"Of course I am, I'm not perfect, you know!" I snarled._

_"Watch your attitude, girl."_

_"I don't have an attitude. Just a personality that you cant handle!" I yelled._

_"That's it!" he snapped. He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me over to a tree. He took my -MY- shinobi wire, and tied me there, 3 feet off the ground. I started screaming._

_" God damn you, get me down from here now!"_

_"Not until you learn your lesson."_

_"What fucking lesson?!"_

_"Don't sass me. EVER." and he walked away. I looked at Temari, who had been walking by. she smirked, and said, "Nope, i ain't helping you." before walking away. _

_Now here i am, 5 hours later._

I thought, and smiled. I had a knife, why not use it? I slid my arm down and pulled up my leg until i could reach inside my boot and my fingers grasped the blade. I pulled it out, and admired it. An ivory hilt with a pure golden blade, the fanciest of my possessions. I slid it across the wire strands, and smiled when several snapped, making it easier to move and breathe. I continued to slice the wire, until i was free. I fell to the ground, landing on all fours catlike. thanks to my Yuzuki clan heritage, I had many catlike features. I ran towards the town square, hoping that the dango stand was open. I was in _DESPERATE _need of a good snack.

I was in luck. they were about to close.

"Himeko! Wait up!" i laughed as i slid into the bar stool.

"Hey, Hisoka, we thought you weren't coming today." she said, smiling.

"Since when did i miss a day to get dango?"

"good point. your usual?"

"yep. 5 dango please." she rushed off, and i thought. It would be my birthday soon, so by heiress mandates, i had to go home. By clan standards, I should have activated my sharingan, and gain my other catlike attributes and abilities. I let my head fall onto the table. In Uchiha statuses, i was a failure. I smirked. A VERY awesome and cool failure. I can live with that. Himeko came back with my dango.

"here you go."

"thanks. see ya 'round."

"you too." she turned to discuss something with her brother as i set money on the table, took my dango, and left. i noticed that there was a strange smell in the air, and decided to follow it. it smelled like cat, but with a tinge of something nasty to it. i walked down the road, not sure where i was going. The faint smell turned into a strong stench as i neared a small, narrow alleyway. I looked and saw a black kitten, skinny, small, and almost dead. I gently scooped it up, cradling it in my arms. it mewled softly, and i frowned. who could have left such an innocent thing here to die? I left the alleyway, and walked towards the small apartment that i had been given while i stayed in Sunagakure. I climbed up the stairs, and checked my door for traps before entering. doors are evil. i set the kitten down on my bed, and went to the kitchen. i filled the sink with lukewarm water, and rooted through the fridge for chicken. i found some, and cut it up into tiny pieces. i picked up the cat and slid it into the sink. is mewled, and opened its eyes, which happened to be the same shade of green as mine. i murmured soothingly as i gently rubbed soap into the fur. once the thing was a soap ball, i rinsed it off. i grabbed a towel and wrapped the poor thing up. i set it on the table and picked up a piece of chicken. i held it in front of the kitten's nose, before it was snatched out of my hand. I decided to call her Midorime, because of her eyes. She begged for more, so i kept feeding her more and more chicken. finally she seemed full, so i put the rest back in the fridge. i watched as she wriggled her way out of her towel, and attempted to climb onto my bed, which proved to be too high.

I giggled, scooped her up, and placed her on my pillow. she curled up, and was out like a light. i looked at my clock. 7:30 pm. she has the right idea. i slid under the blanket, careful to not bother her. i waited for sleep to come, and i wasn't disappointed.


	2. Where Am I?

I yawned as I slowly blinked open my tired eyes. I looked at Midorime, and saw she was sitting up and seemed to be smiling at me. Any sign of her sickness was gone. Intresting...  
"...Morning Midori..." I whispered, stretching. I stumbled into the kitchen, and started cooking eggs. Midorime tumbled off my bed and sat on the floor, dazed. She shook her head and followed me. I tossed some eggs on a plate and set them in front of her. We ate quickly, and I changed into my fave outfit. I wrapped bandages around my arms and legs, and a small band of them around my chest. I pulled my plum purple pants on, attaching my kunai and shuriken pouches. I buckled the belt, and pulled a matching purple cutoff tank over my head. I dragged a comb through my unruly black hair, before tying it back. I brushed black eyeliner on, followed by bright purple eye shadow. I picked up my thieving purse, which I never used except for missions. I let Midorime crawl inside, and strapped it to my back. i leapt out the window, sticking a perfect landing. I ran to the kazekage's office, jumping in though the window, scaring the Kazekage's kids, who were talking.  
"Yo." I waved.  
"What?" Kazekage asked.  
" Todays my birthday. Guess what that means."  
"What?"  
"You have to guess!"  
"You get to run around all day?"  
"Nope! I finally get to leave Suna and go home!" I yelled, jumping out the window. I ran back to the apartment, and looked around.

Clothes and water would really be the only necessities for the trip. I looked at my Wind Shelf. I had a Wind Shelf, a Water Shelf, a Lightning Shelf, an Earth Shelf, and a Fire Shelf. all of them save the Fire Shelf had trinkets on them, from their respective countries. some had recipes, others toys or tools. On the Wind Shelf There was a little puppet from Kankurou, a mini version of Temari's fan, and a tiny jar of Gaara's sand. I smiled when I remembered it.  
FLASHBACK  
"Hey, Hisoka!" Kankurou waved me down. he ran across the street, and smiled.  
"I know you will have to leave soon, so I wanted you to have something to remember Sunagakure by." he said, handing me a tiny puppet that looked like a little kid, holding a "pile" of sand in its two hands. Adorable, really.  
"Thanks. That really means a lot." I smiled back, and surprised him with a hug.  
"see ya round?" he asked.  
"Sure."  
FLASHBACK END  
I stuck them in different bags, one set of trinkets per bag, then sealed them away in scrolls. before I could do anything else, I passed out.


	3. AN

_**AN/ I am so sorry, but I have lost interest in this story, so for now I will be writing another one for all my readers. It is called "Got Game?" and I am hoping you will read and review it. Any ideas on this story will be welcomed. THANKS!**_


End file.
